The Subspace Emissary
The Subspace Emissary (Japanese: 亜空の使者 The Subspace Emissary) is a single-player game that is contained within Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is a side-scrolling action game with a storyline that is said to emphasize character development. Most of the playable characters are protagonists, including Pokémon universe characters , , and . also appears, but only after completing the game's plot and has no role in the storyline. The characters form teams based on the development of the story. All hidden characters can be unlocked by simply playing through The Subspace Emissary, though three of them (including Jigglypuff) only appear through secret doors that appear after the main plot has been completed. A second player can join in at any time, though the camera will focus on player one. Like Classic Mode and All-Star mode, the difficulty level can be changed, but unlike those modes, the difficulty level can be altered after the challenge has begun. In order to obtain trophies of the enemies in this game, the player must throw a at them. This acts similarly to a Poké Ball, as it 'captures' the opponent only when they are at low health. Trophy Stands also work against bosses, such as . Plot Led by a being known as the , the 's plan is to cut apart the world and carry it into . This is achieved by two s detonating a and the minions known as s, which are created from from , attacking anyone who resists. Now everyone must team up to stop this threat. After finding the Ancient Minister, who turns out to be a in disguise, all the Subspace Bombs in the factory detonate, creating a portal into Subspace from which and emerge on a giant battleship. The characters of Super Smash Bros. Brawl team up and enter Subspace, where they see enslaved by the Chains of Light. Master Hand crashes to the ground just as a mysterious being known as emerges, revealed to be the ultimate master of the plan. Tabuu attacks with his wings, turning all the characters into . A select few characters later awaken due to the effects of the es left behind earlier by as a backup plan. They proceed to pick up the fallen trophies of the other characters, reviving them. The player then must traverse the entirety of the final stage known as , consisting of joined pieces of that Tabuu has constructed in Subspace. Once the player has defeated every major enemy in the maze, the door to Tabuu is unlocked. Once again, the characters confront Tabuu. He is about to turn them into trophies with his wings again, when shows up, tearing through Tabuu's wings, severely weakening them. Once the player defeats Tabuu, the credits roll. After both The Subspace Emissary and have been cleared, can be unlocked. Separated from , sees an get shot down by a blast from a nearby lake. Upon reaching the lake, emerges from the water and captures Diddy Kong, but jumps out of the ship and makes a dramatic rescue. Rayquaza then attacks Fox with , but Fox it back at Rayquaza. Fox and Diddy Kong then fight Rayquaza. Along with the other bosses in the game, Rayquaza is fought again in The Great Maze, and can later be challenged in the Boss Battle mode. In battle, Rayquaza can use a variety of attacks, including Thunder, Fly, , ExtremeSpeed, and Dragon Pulse. While searching for her stolen in , discovers , whose electricity is being harnessed for the facility's power in a capsule-like machine. Seeing the pain it causes, Samus uses her Paralyzer Whip to free it, destroying the machine and sounding an alarm. Pikachu and Samus travel together throughout the facility and . bumps into the at . They decide to team up to help rescue from and help the Pokémon Trainer capture and . The two travel together throughout most of the game. He starts out with only , and later captures and at . At the top of a snowy mountain, and the encounter a meditating . After a short battle that unlocks Lucario, he helps Meta Knight in his mission to recover his stolen battleship from a horde of Mr. Game & Watches. He later uses his aura to detect hiding in a box and an approaching enemy threat. Lucario rescues , , and assists them along with and in fighting , who is based on and . After beating The Subspace Emissary, the player can return to and locate a door that did not appear before. Upon entering the door, a cinematic shows Jigglypuff ing at . The player then fights Jigglypuff. If the player wins, Jigglypuff joins the party. Other than this, Jigglypuff does not play any significant role in the story. Category:Super Smash Bros.